


Dis-Ease

by Kooki_GAD



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A Story, Among Us, Black is Bad at Feelings, Disease, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, HOPEFULLY NOT MARYSUEISH, I need help, Imposter, Mira - Freeform, Story POV Purple, The Game, Virus, but im kinda busy, crewmate, hopefully i will continue this, im shipping space jellybeans, multiple imposters, prolly will be tho, sfw, the professional kind, the skeld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooki_GAD/pseuds/Kooki_GAD
Summary: There's only one imposter! We can make it out alive!Said only one crew ever. And look what happened to them.What if being an Imposter is a virus? What if that means being an Imposter means you can infect other people?And will Purple ever see her family again?
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 14





	1. One

Urgh, here again.  
Being drafted to space sucks. Except when you get back; then theres big money waiting back on earth.

But for now, I must wait in this space shuttle. Until M.I.R.A. approves us for landing. To the Skeld, a spaceship, where the majority of Earth's population work on ships similar to this.

"Hey there!" Said a squeaky voice. "I'm Lime, nice to meet ya!"

Another newbie, probably fresh from Earth. Hah, he thinks after this mission he can go home and live like a millionaire.  
How wrong he will be, or rather, is.

"I'm Purple. Not as nice as I wish to meet you, but I guess we'll basically family by the time this is all over."  
If it's all over.

'PLEASE STRAP YOURSELF IN. WE WILL BE ARRIVING TO SKELD 21369 IN TEN.  
NINE.  
EIGHT.  
SEVEN.  
SIX.  
FIVE.  
FOUR.  
THREE.  
TWO.  
ONE.'

If only then, If I ejected into space instead of that dreaded, dreaded ship, I would've never known the feeling of heartbreak.

And it would make it be easier if I never knew him.  
Never met Black


	2. Two

The spaceship landed. I thought it was a pretty smooth landing, because since they had no drivers and were computer programmed, it was a jerky ride.  
The Skeld gleamed up at me. It was the ugliest piece of metal I had ever seen.  
The whole M.I.R.A. company was ugly.

I walked out, determined that this time, I was going to befriend my crew. To have a bond.  
To make actual friends.

Lime followed behind me. Classic noob, hanging around someone.  
Better push her away before she gets clingy.

"Its so beautiful, isn't it?" Lime said.

I didn't wanna get too chummy, so I decided to keep my answers curt.  
"No." I said. "Its the ugliest bit of junk I've seen in a while."

Lime's mouth formed a perfecft little O. Well, through what you could see through her helmet.

Someone else's footsteps clunkerd down the hall. Someone was disembarking from the shuttle. I didn't look around much, so I couldn't see what colours we had this time.

A flash of pink showed and someone stepped out. It was a dude.

He walked past me and Lime. Lime didn't even say hello.

"Well, we may as well keep moving. The briefing will start soon." I said to Lime.

Let me just explain how us Crewmates were formed. 

At about 2395 AD, M.I.R.A. corps was formed. Some of us joke about it being called M.I.R.A. corpse. Those were the ones who disappeared first.  
If you worked for M.I.R.A. you usually were sent out into space to clean ships and repair them. Usually the majority of the people on those spaceships died, mostly from being murdered.  
Thats where Impostors came in.

Until 2401, Space was a quiet place where the rich inhabited their spaceship homes, and the ordinary people worked their butts off, moving from one ship to another, repairing.  
But then, on the morning of 3rd of October, 2401 AD, news came that a whole ship had been killed.

Half my Airlock, and half by murder.  
The murderer was a "fellow crewmate". He was the first Impostor.

When this news arrived, many people resigned from M.I.R.A. and the company nearly shut down.  
However, the rich needed repairs on their ships.  
That's why M.I.R.A. tried more, unsavoury, means of recuitment.

And I got kidnapped and was forced to work here. Its been a year now. And things just keep getting worse. More and more Imposors infiltrate ships. More and more crews die every day.

But I must work.

I clunk down to the briefing, my heavy boots firmly planting me to the floor.  
I take a seat in a cafeteria. It has only one table, and the table has a red button in the middle.  
The only thing M.I.R.A. gave us to fight the Impostors.  
The only thing.

The dingy screen lights up to inform us the dangers of Impostors, and to walk around in groups of three etc. and that Impostors can only kill once every 20 seconds.  
And to Airlock suspicious crewmembers if necessary.

Then the screen shows us the tasks we need to complete today, and mealtimes.

The others had long since began working, but it doesn't feel right.  
On the same day that Orange (my Orange from the previous ship) died.  
She was a sister.  
Like a sister to me. And I loved her.

But its too late now.  
And all of a sudden, Lime calls an emergency meeting.  
Because someone had crawled through the vents


	3. Three

"I saw Blue crawl through the vents!" Lime explained as everyone crowded in the cafeteria.  
Blue sat down on the opposite side of the table; albeit apprehensively.

Red spoke. "How can we be sure?" He said.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I was in electrical, I couldn't have done it." Said Blue.  
"This is not a game of mafia, Blue. This is serious." Hissed Orange.

Blue opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself. He then took off his helmet.  
"Do. I. Look. Like. An. Impostor?" Blue seethed. "Don't forget you aren't the only one to watch your crew, your loved ones, die. You know nothing about me Orange. Go stick your accusing butt somewhere else."

Orange didn't back down. She walked up to Blue.  
"Shut. Up." She said.

Blue responded by spitting on her helmet.

I just chose to look away. 

Some minutes later, after Yellow managed to calm Orange and Blue down, Red announced something.

"We all need to stick together. We will survive and push through."

Who knew that sticking together would actually be the death of us.

"Hey, do you wanna do tasks together?" Asked Brown.  
We were checking out the beds in Medbay to see if they were ok to sleep on.  
"Sure." I replied. "But remember the rule of three."  
Stuff it. The rule of three was useless if it were two Impostors on one Crewmate.

Brown walked out the room, presumably to check for someone else. I stayed put and fixed the scanner.

Some minutes later, Black and Brown walked in.  
"I found our plus one!" Said Brown trying to be funny.

Getting up, I walked towards Brown and Black.  
"You must be Purple." Black said.  
"How'd you figure that out?" I said in mock surprise.  
"Your suit colour."  
Did I mention I'm great at pretending?

I strolled down the corridor with Dumb and Dumber, then stopped dead.  
"Where were we assigned tasks? I didn't get to check…"  
"Cams." Black said.  
"Bruh, at least let me finish my sentence."

Correction, annoying and Dumber.

"So how was your day?"

Kill me now.

We walked around the corner and then entered Cams. It was a fairly small room with some computer screens on a messy desk.

My job was to clean the desk of all the clutter. Turns out they landed me with the worst job while Brown cleaned the air vents (from the outside you suspicious fish) and Black fixed some of the faulty computer screens.

While I cleared the desk, I noticed something strange.  
Lime had started spontaniously coughing. Now, apart from everything else, the only clean thing in the ship is the air. And Lime was coughing, not choking.  
It was more than your average coughing fit.

And being the stupid idiot I was, I ran out the room to check if Lime was ok. She had started coughing up blood.

I spotted her lying in the corridor near Admin.  
Blood was coating the inside of her helmet. And that was the amount from only one cough.

"Lime, Lime! Stay with me ok!? I'm getting help." I told her.  
She managed to nod her head.  
I put on my helmet too as a precaution, my afro getting tangled in my suit.  
I choked back tears.  
And I ran. And screamed.

"HELP!!! HELP!" I cried. Not another one.  
Not Orange all over again.

I ran to the cafeteria to find Red and Pink eating a premature lunch.

By the time we got back to Lime it was too late.

In a last attempt to get fresh air, she smashed her helmet on the floor.

She killed herself and Pink cut his foot.

And I couldn't stop screaming.

But this was sunshine and daisies compared to the others.


	4. Four

"Kicked in the stomach." Green said as he bent over the body.  
Pink whipered as Cyan touched his foot. It was still bleeding. Red cleared his throat.  
"Now, as a precaution, one person each day will be excused from tasks to watch the camera. It will be a different person every day and breaks are at mealtimes. Is that clear?"  
Nobody dared to talk back to him. Long, red hair in a low ponytail, and his fixing, brown eyes, which made Orange and Brown swoon.  
He was tall; well, taller than everyone else on the ship. And his aura was that of a born leader. Think Archangelo Corelli from Neo Yokio but with red hair and brown eyes.

I folded my arms, biting my lip. Despite his good looks, he was a pompous prawn at best.

However, right now was not time for judgement. I slouched ever so slightly.

"Also if Lime was kicked in the stomach, that must've started the coughing fit that Purple reported."

"Did you see who kicked Lime?" Green turned around and asked.  
"No idea." I said. Pink was whipering louder now.

"I did see, owch! Yellow leave the cafeteria. He said he was going to go do something in Navigation." Supplied Pink.

"And then he was in O2!" Said Cyan.

"Aish." Yellow scoffed. "I didn't kick her. Orange was with me the whole time!"

"I can confirm." Said Orange. "We just moved from room to room, then we heard glass breaking and we came. I don't know why you guys are hating on Yellow."

"I mean, if you wanna suspect anyone, it would be Purple. Kinda suspicious how she noticed before everyone else did." Sneered Yellow.

Black cleared his throat. "I was with Purple. She saw the cameras and went to get help. Well, to help Lime. I suggest that we stop playing the blame game and find the footage of Lime's death."

Well that was unexpected.

Red nodded. "I suppose we should. Thank you Black."

I stepped out of the room. Leading the rest of us. (including Pink, who was wearing a large My Little Pony gauze where his wound was)

Blue ran ahead of everyone else. Then he ran out saying.

"Its broken."

Red bounded into the room. He swore loudly.

"Everybody out! Someone blew up the computer! Theres no need to come in!"

The crewmembers jostled out. Yellow started coughing.

"Put on your helmets guys. I think the Impostor put some weird gas. Everybody out!"

Yellow, Cyan, Orange and Brown left. The rest of us stayed to investigate.  
Then, a few minutes later, Pink tried to hobble out, but then the doors locked.

Red froze. The rest of us were locked in with the gas. Except this one wasn't visible. All I could see was computer wreckage and smoke.

I could still hear Yellow's coughing fading into the distance.

Black radioed for help. "Hello, communications. Five crewmates have been locked in. Please release the catch to open the doors. I repeat, please release the catch to open the doors."  
All that replied was static. Green started to panic.  
"Deep breaths." He kept muttering in the corner.

"What's wrong?" I asked Pink.   
"His claustrophobia. It gets really bad here in space." Said Pink worriedly.

Green had started to cough. "Theres no gas here!" Black said. "Whatever's in here isn't gas."

Green had started to bang his head against the wall. His helmet cracking in the corners.

Then, Green's eyes went wide. They were completely white.

The doors steamed open, and we ran for it. Except Green.  
He stayed put.

"What's up with Green?" Black said as he plopped down next to me. "He seems weird." He said through a mouthful of mashed potato.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. " I don't know. Cyans taking a look at him now."

"Well bless her." Said Orange from across the circular table. "Nobody can get a word out of him."

"Nothing is to be done without trying." Said Black.

Suddenly there was a scream. Then silence.

Everyone in the cafeteria froze.

Red inched slowly to the corridor by Medbay. Then he went pale as paper.

"Cy-Cyan's dead. Green is an Impostor."


End file.
